Reversal of Fate
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: What if, instead of Ezria being the risqué couple in Rosewood, it were Haleb? Suppose CALEB was the teacher, instead of Ezra, and HANNA was the student. What, exactly, would happen? Read the story to find out...
1. When Pigs Fly

**PLEASE REVIEW. If it sucks, tell me. This is just an idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!**

Hanna needed to forget about Sean, forget about A, forget about her father, and she knew just the way to do it.

She rummaged through her night stand looking for the fake ID's Mona and her had purchased last year, at the beginning of Junior year. "Bingo." She found it. _21 years old._

She grabbed her purse, and jogged down to her car, "Fuck this." and with that she was on her way to Snookers, a local bar, to drown out her sorrows with shot's of Tequila.

When she got to the bar it was just past 10:30, pretty desolate for a Saturday night. "What would you like pretty lady?" The creepy 30-something-year-old bartender leered.

"Tequila. Hard. Nothing frilly." She scopped the bar, a group of college kids huddled around the TV, watching the late night Phillies game in LA, a couple looking like they were on a blind date, a few other random people.

He handed her the shot, not even questioning her age and she gladly accepted it. She threw her head back, gulping down the shot in two sips. "Hit me." She slammed the glass back on the wooden counter.

"Be careful with that." A voice interrupted her, Hanna turned to look up at this mystery man. She'd never seen him before, but she did know she'd wanted to forget tonight, and he seemed like the perfect guy to forget it with.

"And why is that?" She asked, turning to face him. He had chin length black hair, coal eyes that pierced into her, tanned skin, he reminded her of a younger, sexier, Johnny Depp. _Definitely the right guy._

"Because that," he pointed to the empty shot glass, "Will fuck you up."

She smiled at him, "I'm Hanna."

"No, you're beautiful." He grinned cockily at his cheesy pick up line, "I'm Caleb."

She laughed, easily accepting his advances, "Are you new to Rosewood?"

"Yeah, like just. You're actually the first person I've met here. What about you? College?"

Hanna froze. _College? He thinks I'm in college? _"Lived here all my life. And a no to college." She hoped he wouldn't catch on to exactly what she was referring to.

"Ahh yes. College isn't for everyone. But Jack and Coke? Now _that_ is. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

...

10 minutes later, Homecoming queen, Hanna Marin, found herself in the bathroom of the dingy bar, propped up by the sink with Cody(?) between her legs, kissing her neck. _What am I doing?_ she debated, hardly able to concentrate as he started undoing the buttons of her blouse. _Oh right, forgetting. _He kissed her collarbone, his hands rubbing her thighs. "Mmmmmm." she moaned. She'd never had sex before. In a bathroom. With a stranger, but how hard could it be?

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, ever so slowly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them to her ankles.

Hanna took a deep breath, _This is it._ He kissed her again, pulling down his own pants, he pulled out a condom from his wallet, quickly and efficiently sliding it on. She hissed slightly as he entered her, and in that moment, all her woes of the night being forgotten.

_1 week later._

"Did you hear about our new English teacher?" Aria asked Hanna excitedly. "Apparently he's like _straight _out of UCLA, some new project or something that exposes younger teacher's into working enviornments. I heard he was _hot." _She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hanna snorted, "A hot teacher? When pigs fly." The pair entered their English class on the first day of Senior year.

As they slipped into chairs towards the back of the room, Hanna glanced at the board that the teacher was currently writing on. _Mr. Rivers. _He finished writing.

He turned around to face the class, glancing at the attendance roster. "Hello class my name is Mr. Rivers." _Why is that voice so damn familiar? _Hanna looked up from her compact, and her blood turned to ice. _It was him. From the bar. The one I had _sex _with._

He finally looked up to face the class, scanning the room, his eyes falling on Hanna. He must've been thinking the same exact thing as her, because in that moment he dropped the pencil and roster he had been holding.


	2. An Offer He Can't Resist

**For those of you asking, I'm not going to follow the exact plotline of Ezria, just use the status of them as a basis :) ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Are you okay, Mr. Rivers?" some random girl who Hanna now hated asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." His eyes shifted. "I'll take attendance now." He slowly exhaled. "Steph Acheson?"

"Here!" She called.

"Justin Brown?"

"Yo." He saluted his finger to Caleb, as all the girls swooned at him.

...

"Hanna Marin?"

"Here," He looked up at her, his eyes lingering for a few seconds.

"Aria Montgomery?"

He called the rest of the roster, looking up ever so often. "Let's start off with assigned reading for the school year. _Oedipus, A Raison In The Sun, The Pearl, To Kill A Mockingbird." _He read names off the list, as he circled the room. "I'd like to schedule a one on one meeting with all of you to discuss last year, your plans for this year, college, and so on." He walked back to his desk, grabbing a clipboard "So, if you could please pass this from one person to the next and fill it out, that'd be appreciated." He placed the clipboard on Noel Kahn's desk. "Mr. Kahn, it appear's as though you're first."

Noel took the clipboard, scribbling something down, and then passing it back to Justin Brown. Hanna was still a little panicked over what had just happened. _I had sex with my teacher. My teacher has seen me naked. _She continued on with her silent rants, only to be brought back to reality by Caleb, _err _Mr Rivers. "Ms. Marin, if you could fill this out, that would be great."

She grabbed the clipboard, avoiding eye contact, as she scanned the sheet. The only spot left was Friday after school at 3:05. She signed her name, dreading one on one time with 'Mr. Rivers.' "Here you go, _Mr. Rivers." _

"Okay class, thank you very much. Now, I think it'd be best if we could have assigned seating, at least until I know each of you, personally." He looked at Hanna as he said 'personally.' "Everyone up." She grabbed her _Le Sportsac _bag, silently cursing herself for wearing a short skirt today. She paid no attention until she heard her name being called. "Ms. Marin, right here." He pointed to the desk directly in front of his. She teetered up to her desk, and couldn't help but notice the way he watched her.

"Are you kidding?" she mouthed.

The bell rung, just in time. "Ms. Marin, could you please stay an extra minute, I need to talk to you. I'll give you a pass."

"Uhm. Yeah, sure." She waved Aria on.

He waited until all the students were out of the classroom, closing the door until he turned around to face her.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, seriously.

"No." Hanna looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you realize how serious this is? You said you were in college!"

"Those words didn't come out of my mouth, I said 'no to college'" She tried to reason.

"Hanna, we had," he lowered his voice "sex."

"I realize that. But no one has to know, right?"

"You're my student..." He trailed off.

"The relationship was pre-existing, and no one will ever have to know."

"This could ruin my career, Hanna."

"Caleb," she reached out, running her finger down his tie. "No one will find out."

He gulped. "We can't see each other Hanna. How old are you? Really?"

She bit her lip, hesitant to answer. "Seventeen."

His eyes boggled. "You're seveteen?" _He reminisced on the night with her in the bar bathroom, no one ever doing to him what that seventeen year old could._ "Seventeen?" he repeated.

"Well, yes. But trust me, I knew exactly what I was doing! You didn't like _force_ me into anything."

He pushed his hair back in frustration.

"No one knows, and no one will _ever _know, even if we continue to see each other."

"Continue?" he looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Think about it." she turned on her heel. "Oh, I'll take my pass now."

He ripped a sheet off the pad, signing off on her excused tardyness. "Think about it." She piveted again, a smiling forming on the corner of her lips as she walked out into the empy hallway. She knew he couldn't resist her offer.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Begging for More

**Short and sweet. xx. Reviews are love(/the only thing that keep me writing more for you guys, so please take like 10 seconds to comment with ideas, criticism, comments, etc.) Kinda short...sorry!**

Hanna walked into her Bio class feeling pretty damn good about herself, she knew Mr. Rivers wouldn't say no to her, _no one _said 'no' to Hanna Marin.

"What was that about?" Aria questioned her after she handed the pass to her teacher.

"He...just wanted to discuss the time we're meeting, because apparently it doesn't work or some shit." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." She felt bad about lying to Aria, she really did, but something told her she wouldn't take too well to the news about Hanna blowing- _she shuttered-_their teacher.

...

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and Hanna rose to leave. "Ms. Marin, can we talk?"

It was her Trig teacher, Ms. Laundess. "Yeah, sure." she eyed the clock as all her friends left.

After a few moments, she spoke. "I reviewed your pre-test from the summer, and your grades from last year, and it's occurred to me that you may want to consider some extra assisstance with this class."

"Oh." Hanna seemed surprised. "Yeah, thanks for the warning."

"No problem, Ms. Marin."

Hanna walked out into the empty hallway, already brushing off her teacher's worries. She wasn't stupid, she just needed a little extra help.

"Hanna" she heard someone hiss her name, not quite sure where it was coming from.

_"Hanna_." she heard it again, it was Caleb, from his room.

Her heart fluttered for some reason as she sped to his room, closing the door after them. Maybe it was the idea of _them, _or maybe the danger of them _getting caught _that excited her.

"Yeah?" she placed her bag on an empty desk.

"I thought about what you said...And I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why is that?" she tried to hide her disappointment.

"You are my student, Hanna, and this is completely illegal and in-"

He was cut off by her, "You know, it is _so damn hot _in these rooms," she unbuttoned the first two buttons on her white button up shirt, showing a _not _so tasteful amount of cleavage, but she had his attention.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, but clearly wasn't too distraught, as his eyes were glued to her chest. Her plan was already working.

"You were saying?" she pressed, silently smiling in her head. _Men._

"I was saying," he pried his eyes off of her chest and brought himself to look into her eyes, "That this is a very, very good idea. _What am I saying?" _he reasoned, "This is a terrible idea! We could get caught, Hanna."

"We'd be very, very careful. I could come over to your place and we could _hang out?" _She bit her lip deviously.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn't be getting aroused by an underaged student of his. _But he was._

He sighed heavily, "This can only happen once." He knew he was going to regret it, yet some how couldn't find it in himself to tell her 'no.'

"That's all I'm asking." She whispered, standing up, buttoning up her shirt. _She knew he'd come back, begging for more. _They always did.

And with that, she was gone, strutting out of his room leaving Caleb to wonder how he'd just been seduced by his student.


	4. Mr Rivers

**Thought I might as well continue with this one too :) **

****This may be sort of OOC, not really sure, but please review with thoughts! **

It was November and Caleb and Hanna had been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks now. She toyed with her phone debating whether she should actually do something she _knew_ was illegal. She could end it now, and no one would get hurt, _or _she could keep this little thing going with 'Mr. Rivers' and live a little dangerously. To Hanna, it was either a boring Saturday night or some hot sex with Caleb, which to choose, which to choose.

**Text: im bored. come visit me ;) **

**Caleb: As much as I'd love to, I don't know how long we can keep doing this.**

_He _would_ type with proper grammar. _

**o really? you didnt seem to think that last night.**

**Caleb: I'd rather not discuss that.**

**stop being a baby. im coming over.**

**Caleb: Hanna, I don't know if that's such a good idea.**

**see you in 10 ;) **

He didn't seem to want her anymore, every time they were together it was purely physical, always at his place, and right after they were done, she left. Not exactly a relationship. She wanted more out of it, yet still she found herself throwing on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt after brushing her teeth anyways. She pulled out of her driveway, speeding to his apartment. Turning off the engine, she sprinted up to fourth floor, knocking not once, but three times.

He opened the door immediately, "Hanna."

"Caleb." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss, his hands roaming under her sweatshirt. She broke the kiss, "Someone's eager."

He laughed as he pulled her over to the couch. He hovered over her, his hands pulling her sweatshirt over her head. He placed wet kisses on her neck, "Caleb." Hanna tried, but her giggling probably didn't help too much.

"_Caleb."_ She tried to be more curt, but he wouldn't quit, he was already toying with the hook on her bra.

"_Stop." _She pressed her hand on his chest, not forceful enough to hurt him, but enough so that he got the message.

He pulled back, "_What." _

"We need to talk, Caleb."

"Why can't we talk later" He pushed Hanna's curtain of long blonde hair behind her back, his lips at her throat.

"No Caleb, now." She assumed the reason in her voice was slipping.

"Damn it." He threw his head back on the couch. "What is it, Hanna."

"All we do is have sex. We don't talk. We don't do anything...Besides have sex."

"The problem?" He sure didn't seem like "Mr. Rivers" tonight.

"You know what?" Hanna grabbed her sweatshirt, "This was a bad idea."

She stood up to leave, "Hanna, I'm sorry. Wait."

"No, I need to go home." _Caleb was using her. _She sped to the door, "See you on Monday. _Mr. Rivers." _She added icily.


	5. Authors Note

I am taking down this story and will be re-doing/revamping/reuplaoding it! Hold tight you guys, I'm really trying to get you some good quality Haleb pieces right now because this site is lacking in Haleb uploads.

-bladgleyluvr09


End file.
